History Change
by Eclipse Snape-Riddle
Summary: This is about a girl named Mitsuko Kaneko. She was just an ordinary girl. Until one night she gets transported into the Naruto World. What will happpen when she get there?
1. Chapter 1

Description: name:Mitsuko Kaneko, Means: Child of light, Hair: brown down to her mid back, Eyes: bright red with gold specks, Likes: Naruto, sweets, Kakashi, Garra, the color blue, and foxes. Dislikes: Sakura, Orochimaru, Kabuto, DANZO, and sour things. Age:12.

(Mistuko's POV)

It was just an ordinary day in my apartment. It was Satuday so all I was doing was relaxing adn watching TV. I had just finished watching the end of the Naruto series for the hunderdth time. I don't mind because I LOVE NARUTO! So beign the nerd I am I started another episode. This episode was when naruto meats his parents. This episode is one of the sadddest. I keep thinking I wish that I could change what happens to Naruto. When the episode ends I am crying. I look at my clock and see that it is 11 pm. I guess I should go to bed. I change in my pj's and right as I am about to go to sleep I hear this voice.

"Come with me child and your wish will be granted." Says the voice.

That is the last thing I remember before going to sleep.

When I woke up all I hear is destruction. I look around adn see the 4th Hokage and his wife about to preform the reaper death seal. I also, see baby Naruto and grap his hand. I see that I am also a baby now. I look sown and see that I am on the seal spot to take to take his place as the 9 tails Jinchuriki. Next, thing I know I am screaming in pain and then pass out.

(3rd Hokage's POV)

I was standing outside the barrier watching my friend my friend the 4th Hokage and his wife about to perform the death reaper sealon their newly born son Naruto. All of a sudden I see a flas of light and instead of Naruto being in the sealing spot was a baby girl. She has brown hair and bright red eyes. I watch in horror as I realized taht the 4th did not see that the babies had changed. I hear a scream and look over to see the baby girl has the seal on her stomach. Also, that she is holding his hand. As soon as the barrier goes done I run to the babbies. I went to pick up the girl but she would not let go of Naruto's hand. After I get both babbies safe in my arms I took one last look at my friends and my beloved wife's body, before turning and running to a safe place to keep the babbies to stay until the battle is over.


	2. Chapter 2

Key:

"Talking"

 _"9 tails talking"_

 **"Talking telepathically"**

Age: Mitsuko is a new born, but has a mind of a 12 year old.

(Mitsuko's POV)

I woke up again and my whole body hurts. I slowly look around, and see that I'am in a crib adn Naruto is laying next to me asleep. At the sight of him I sigh in relief. I hear a laughing adn turn to see who it is. I look adn see that the person laughing is the 3rd Hokage.

"From that look on your face I guess you are happy to still have Naruto next to you." He says.

 **"Yes it is a relief,and I will protect him, take care of him, and be all the family he needs." I think in a serious tone.**

The 3rd Hokage looks at me in shock.

"D-did you just talk?" He asked me.

I was a little confused about him saying that I can talk. I know that I am a baby so I can possible talk. Then, it clicked I thought what i wanted to say. So to test out my theory.

 **"My name is Mitsuko Kaneko. If you can hear me then tell me my name." I thought to the Hokage.**

"Your name is Mitsuko Kaneko." Says the 3rd.

 **"So that conforms it. This is so cool I can talk to people though my mind." I think happily.**

I hear laughing again and the 3rd was laughing at me again.

 **"Can you please stop laughing at me?" I ask him looking a little sad.**

"Yes sorry I did not mean to offend you. I was just enjoying your happiness. I was wondering if you knew where you and who I am are because you are a lot smarter than a baby is?" Says the Hokage.

 **"Yes, indeed I do know who you are and where I am. You are Hirizen Sarutobi the 3rd Hokage. Also, as for as I know we are in the leaf village or Konoha." I answer.**

Sarutobi/3rd Hokage looked even more shocked then before. I couldn't hold in my laugh anymore adn started laughing at his face. He quicky composed himself.

"How much about Konoha and it's ninja's do you know?" He asked.

 **"I know about the past of all the ninja's that will be impoprtant in Naruto's future, but I am not sure about the future of those ninja's since I changed Naruto becoming the 9 tail's host.**

Before the 3rd could comment on what I said naruto started crying. The 3rd moved to come to the crib but I stoped him.

 **"Stop Lord Hokage, I will calm him down." I told him.**

He stops mid way to the crib and watches me. I slowly crawl over to him. I flinched everytime I move from my body being in pain. I such it up and crawl over to Naruto. I pet his hair adn he calms down and goes back to sleep. when I am sure Naruto is asleep I move slittly away form him. After I did this the 3rd got the message that it was ok to talk again.

"Are you in pain Mitsuko?"

 **"Yes I am but I can deal with it." I say.**

I try to move away a little more to give Naruto more room in the crib but get a sharp pain go though my body.

"Mitsuko I can go and get a medical ninja to help you with the pain."

He tunrns to leave.

 **"Wait you can't leave what if something happens to Naruto while you gone?" I ask.**

He turns back to me.

"I promise you that nothing will hapen while I am gone."

I nod adn smile at him.

 **"OK, Hokage I trust you." I say.**

Then, he leaves and I go back to sleep next to Naruto. It has been about 15 minutes after the Hokage left, I feel two presances by the door. So thinking that it was the Hokage and the medic I relaxed. That is only until I hear thier voices.

"Let's get the boy and get out of here before the old man gets back." Says voice one.

I feel Naruto getting taken out of the crib. I try to move bitt I am in to much pain. So hoping that someone could hear I screamed as loud as I can. After a minute I don't feel anyone coming and the two strangers are getting closer to the door. I start crying not knowing what else to do.

 _"Why are you crying child?" Asked a voice_

 **"Who are you?" I asked still crying.**

 _"I am the 9 tailed fox spirit known ass Kurama. Now why are you crying dear child?" Kurama asked again._

 **"People are kidnapping Maruto and I can'y do anything to stop them." I say sstarting to cry even harder.**

 _"Would you like me to help?" ASked Kurama._

 **"Yes I would like your help but how do I know that you will no tattack the village again?" I ask.**

 _"I was under the control of another and I promise that it was never my intention to attack the village, I just wanted to get back to my family." Answers Kurama._

 **"Ok I believe you can you please get Naruto back." I plead.**

 _"As you wish I will get him back for you, but to do that I have to take over your body is that ok?" Asked Kurama._

 **"Yes, yes that is fine just hurry they are getting farther away." I say getting worried.**

"Let's get out here before anyone comes since the little girl screamed. We have the boy so let's go." Says the second voice.

(3rd POV)

All of a sudden the aura in the room changed. It becaome cold. The two strangers look toward the source of the aura. It was coming from the baby girl. She was covered in red chakra, but she was not a baby but a 12 year old girl. She jumped at the strangers and started beating them until she had the baby boy was safely in her arms. Just as the girl had the baby in her arms the door was thrown open.


	3. Chapter 3

(Sarutobi's/ 3rd Hokage's POV)

I had gotten the medic and where heading back to where I was keeping Naruto and MItsuko. When out of no where I hear this ear piecing sream. The scream was came from the area I have the two kids at.

"We need to hurry that scream means that something is very wrong. Let's increase are speed." I say to the medic.

"Yes Lord Hokage." Responds the medic.

when we get to the room I throw the door open. When we enter the room I see bodies on the ground in a puddle of blood. In the middle of the room is what looks to be a 12 year old girl. She has red chakra around her like a blanket, the chakra forms ears and a tail. I stare in shock not just because of the chakra around her but the baby in her arms. The baby is Naruto!

"Should I attack?" Asked the medic.

"no look closely at them." I say.

The tail that I thought would hurt Naruto was actually playing and calming him. The girl turned and slowly made her way to the crib. as ahe gets closer to the crib she gets smaller. When she got to the crib both Naruto and she got in and layed down. She held on to Naruto like he would disappear at any I realized that the baby girl is Mitsuko. I ran over to the noise Mitsuko's eyes shot open only to relax a little seeing that it was me.

"I have returned with the medic for you Mitsuko." I say.

 **"Thank you. For getting her YOU LIER YOU PROMISED THAT NOTHING WOULD HAPPEN TO NARUTO! AS SOON AS YOU LEFT HE WAS ALMOST KIDNAPPED AND I HAD TO ASK KURAMA FOR HELP TO SAVE HIM!" Mitsuko screams in my mind.**

I was on the ground holding my head, because she had screamed in my mind.

"Lord Hokage are you alright?" Asked the medic.

"Yes, I am fine ." I answer.

I stand up a little unbalenced.

"Mitsuko I only left because I was trying to help you, I am sorry that my promise was broken I had no intention of braking it." I say.

I look down and see with a sad look.

 **"No, Lord Hokage it is I who should be sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you for something you can't control." She says.**

"That is all right child. can the medic look at you now?" I ask.

Ahe was about ot answer but went into a trance like state.

(Mitsuko's POV)

Iwas about to answer the Hokage when Karama started talking.

 _"Child before you the medic starts I have two things to ask of you." Says Kurama._

 **"Ok, Kurama what are they?" I ask.**

 _"First, I would like to speaak with the Hokage and tell him the truth about the attac. The second thing is I would like you to ask if the Hokage could summon Kakashi here and then you know what to tell him. Can you do that for me?" Asks Kurama._

 **"Sure I can di that. I will open a link so that the three of us can talk." I say.**

I turn to the Hokage.

 **"Hokage-sama Kurama would like to you and tell you something impotant is that Ok? I can have us speak though are minds that way no one will know." I tell him.**

I watch his face and he hesitates but answers.

"Yes child that is fine, let him speak." He responds.

(3rd's Hokage's POV)

 _"Hello Sarutobi I would like to tell you the truth about me attacking your village. Please do not speak aloud only in your mind" Says the Kyubi._

 **"Ok Kyubi.." I start.**

 **"NO. THAT IS NOT HIS NAME IS NAME IS KURAMA!"Yells Mitsuko.**

 **"I am sorry. Kurama please tell the truth about the attack on my villaage." I Ask.**

 _"when the seal wa sbroken on Kushina and I was free I was taken under control by a Uchiha. He used his Sharingan to make me attack the village. It was no ordinary Uchiha either, it was Madara Uchiha. He made me attack the village so that it would be weakened. Then, the 4th sealed be away and stopped Madara's plan, and he fled." Kurama finiahed._

I was in a state of shock when he said Madara. i quickly composed myself and asked.

 **"Didn't Madara.." I started but was cut off by Kurama.**

 **"Didn't he die in the battle with the first Hokage?" I ask.**

 _"No he surived and is very much alive, and please don't say his name. also, I had no intention of attacking you village. When I was free I was planning to go back to my family. But, as you can tell that did not go as planned and I got sealed again. I am very sorry for all the death and destruction I have caused you village." says Kurama in a salom voice._

 **"Thank you Kurama for telling me the truth and I forgive you." I say.**

 _"Thank you sarutobi you don'y know how much that means to me. Now Mitsuko has one last thing to ask of you." Kurama finishs._

"What is it that you need of me child." I ask.

 **"I would like it if you could summon Kakashi Hatake here so that I can tell him some impotant information. Also, can you tell the medic to start the treatment but to go slow that way I can tell Kakashi the information." says Mitsuko her voice a little pained.**

"Yes I can do that Mitsuko." I say.

I turn to the medic and she starts to heal her but slower than uaual. Then, I do the hand signs and summon Kakashi. There is a puff of smoke adn then Kakashi is standing therelooking confused. Seeing me he gets his emotionless face on.

"Yes lord Hokage what is it you need of me." He asks.

"I have summoned you here because someone wants to tell you something important." I tell him.

I jester to Mituko and he gets a confused look again.

"Lord Hokage I mean no disrespect but how can a baby tell me anything. She can not even talk yet?" Asks Kakashi.

 **"On the contrary Kakashi Hatake can talk just inside our minds. Now before you start asking questions I want to tell you two pieces of information. The two pieces of information are about this boy beside me and your old team. Do you still want to know what the information is." Asked Mitsuko.**

I see him stiffin when she mentioned of his old team but still nods yes.

 **"Frist, this boy beside me is..." Starts Mitsuko.**


	4. Chapter 4

(Sarotobi's/ 3rd Hakage's POV)

I had just gotten a medical ninja for Mitsuko and we were heading back to the base I was keeping the babies. When out of nowhere I hear this ear piercing scream. It came from around where Mitsuko and Naruto are.

"We need to hurry Isha that scream means that something very wrong. Let's speed up our pace." I say to Isha as she nods speeding up with me.

"Yes lord Hokage." She says.

When we get to the room I throw the door open. When we enter the room I see two bodies on the ground in a puddle of their own blood. In the middle of the room is what looks to be a 12 year old girl. She has red chakra around her like a blanket. The red chakra forms what look like ears and a tail similar to that of a fox. I stare in shock not just because of the chakra around her but because of the baby in her arms. It was Naruto!

"She we attack her?" Asked Isha.

"No. Look more closely at them." I responded

The tail made out of chakra that I thought would hurt Naruto is actually playing with him, making him laugh. The girl slowly made her way to the crib. As she walks she gets smaller. When she got to the crib both Naruto and her got in and layed down. She held on to Naruto like the might disappear at any moment. Then I realized that the baby girl is Mitsuko. I ran over to them. Hearing the noise Mitsuko's eyes shot open only to relax a little at seeing me.

=Thank you for getting the medical ninja YOU LIAR YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD PROTECT NARUTO! BUT AS SOON AS YOU LEFT HE WAS ALMOST KIDNAPPED AND I HAD TO ASK KURAMA FOR HELP TO SAVE HIM!= Mitsuko screams in my mind.

I was on the ground holding my head, because she was screaming in my mind.

"Lord Hokage are you alright?" Asks Isha worried.

"Yes Isha I am fine." I replied standing up.

"Mitsuko I only left because I was trying to help you but I am sorry that Naruto was almost kidnapped." I said down looking down in shame.

=No, Lord Hokage it is I who should be sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you when you were only trying to help me.=

"That is all right child. Can the medical Isha heal you now?" I ask.

She was about to answer but then went into a trance like state.

~Inside Mitsuko's mind Mitsuko's POV~

I was about to answer the Hokage when Kurama started talking.

-Child before you get start getting healed I have two things to ask of you.-" Says Kurama.

=Ok. Kurama what do you need from me?"= I ask.

-First, I would like to speak with the Hokage and tell him the truth about the attack. Then, I would like you to ask the Hokage if he can summon Kakashi here and then you know what to tell him. Can you do that for me?- Asked Kurama.

=Sure Kurama. I can do that. I will open the link so that the three of us can talk.= I say.

~Outside of Mitsuko's mind~

I turn to face the Hokage.

=Hokage-sama Kurama would like to you and tell you something is that ok?= I tell him.

I watch his facial expressions and he hesitates but answers.

"Yes child that is fine let him speak." Says the Hokage.

(3rd Hokage's POV)

I hesitate but then agree to let him speak.

-Hello Sarutobi I would like to tell you the truth about the attack on your village, but please do not speak out aloud only in your mind.- Says the Kyubi.

=Ok, Kyubi…= I start.

=NO. HIS NAME IS NOT KYUBI. HIS NAME IS KURAMA!= Yells Mitsuko.

=Yes ok sorry. Kurama please tell me what really happen to make my village go under attack?= I ask.

-When the seal was broken on Kushina and I was freed I was taken control of by an Uchiha. But it was not just any Uchiha, it was Madara Uchiha. He used his Sharingan to take control of my mind and made me attack the village. He made me attack the village so that when the true attack came the village would be weakened. Then, the fourth Hokage sealed me away and stopped Madara's plan, and he fled.- Kurama finishes.

I was in a state of shock when he said Madara, but hen quickly composed myself and asked.

=Didn't Madara…=I started but was cut off by Kurama's growl.

=Didn't he die in the great battle with the first Hokage?= I asked.

-No he survived and is very much alive, and please do not say his name. Also, I had no intention of attacking your village once the seal was broken I was planning to go back to the land of the spirits. But instead I got sealed into this child. I am very sorry for all the people I have hurt and the destruction that I have caused to your village.- Says Kurama in a solemn voice.

=Thank you Kurama for telling me the truth and I forgive you, for it was not your fault.= I say to him.

-Thank you Sarutobi that means a lot to me. Now Mitsuko has one last thing to request of you.- Says Kurama.

"What is it that you would like me to do child?" I ask.

=I would like for you to summon Kakashi Hatake here so that I can tell him some important information. Also, can you ask Isha to start healing me but go as slow as she can so that I have enough time to tell Kakashi all he needs to know.= Says Mitsuko, her voice slightly pained.

"Yes of course I can do those things for you Mitsuko. Isha please start treating Mitsuko but do it as slowly as you can so we can give some information to someone." I say and Isha nods moving over to Mitsuko to start healing her while I move over to summon Kakashi.

I do the hand signs and there is a puff of smoke. Out of the smoke is Kakashi. He stands there and looks around a little in confusion just being somewhere else in the village. Once he sees me he gets his emotionless mask on.

" Yes lord Hokage what is it that you need of me?" He asked.

"I have someone here that wants to tell you some important." I tell him jestering to Mitsuko. He looks at me in confusion again.

"Lord Hokage I mean no disrespect but how can a newborn baby tell me anything. She cannot even talk yet." Says Kakashi.

=On the contrary Kakashi Hatake I can talk just inside of our minds. Now before you start asking questions I want to tell you two important pieces of information. The two pieces of information is about this boy beside me and also about you old team. Do you still want to know what the information is ?" Asked Mitsuko.

I see him stiffen when she mentioned his old team, but nodes yes.

=First, this boy beside me is…." Starts Mitsuko.


	5. Chapter 5

(Mitsuko POV)

I heard Kakashi say that I can't talk. Well he is in for a big surprise, I think to myself.

=On the contrary Kakashi Hatake I can talk just inside our minds, Now before you start asking questions I want to tell you two pieces of information. One is about this boy beside me the other is about your old team. Do you still want to know the information?= I ask.

I see him hesitate at the mention of his old team but he nodes.

=I am Mitsuko Kaneko and this boy next to me is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. He is Minato-san and Kurshina-san's son, and I am appointing you Kakashi as his guardian until I am able to take care of him myself. Do you have any questions so far?= I ask.

"Yes Mitsuko I so have a few questions to ask. One why are you appointing me as Naruto's guardian? Also, why do you care so much about him even though you barely know him?" Asked Kakashi.

=Well to answer your first question I am making you guardian because that is what I thought Minato and Kurshina would have wanted because they both trusted you greatly. And because of that I trust you too. Now for the second question I know a lot more about Naruto and other people in this village even though they do not know me. I know there past and maybe some of their future, but I am not sure about the future anymore because I changed Naruto's. Now I will give you the next piece of information.= I start.

"Wait a minute you keep talking about taking care of Naruto but who will be taking care of you?" Asked Kakashi looking a little worried.

=I have not thought about taking care of myself. I just want to make sure that Naruto is safe then I will deal with taking care of myself.= I answer.

" Ok, well I would like to be your guardian too if that is ok with you?" Asked Kakashi happily.

I share at him in shock. Why would he want to be my guardian, he does not even know me.

=Why would you want to be my guardian you don't know me?= I ask a little skeptical.

"I want to because I don't want you to be alone like I was growing up, and I thought that you would want to be with Naruto since you are so protective of him now." Answers Kakashi.

=Ok, I just you can be my guardian too if you really want to be, but I will tell you this now if anything happens to Naruto in your care I will never forgive you and you will never forget it. Is that understood?" I asked demandingly.

He does not flinch but nods eagerly.

=Now for the second pieces of information. I will need you to show me your ' _eye_ ' and come close enough for me to touch you.= I tell him.

With hesitation he removes his headband and reveals ' _his Sharingan_ ' eye closer.

=Ok, Kakashi don't move. Hello Obito this is Mitsuko Kaneko. I just wanted to let you know that your and Madara's plan will never work. I will always stop you. Also, that Rin forgave Kakashi for what he did inside a genjustu and so should you.= I finish passing out.

(Obito's POV)

I was in the Akatsuki hideout waiting for Madara to get back from attacking the leaf village, when I get this HUGE headache.

=Hello Obito this is Mitsuko Kaneko, I just wanted to let you know that your and Madara's plan will never work. I will always stop you. Also, that Rin forgave Kakashi for what he did inside the genjustu and so should you.= Says Mitsuko in my mind.

Just as Mitsuko's voice stops Madara walks in and looks at me weirdly.

"What are you doing on the ground Obito?" He asked.

"I just got this huge headache and a girl's voice came through my mind to tell me a message. Her name is Mitsuko Kaneko and I don't think that you will like her message." I say.

"Why would I not like the message it is not like she knows anything that would shock me tell me the message." Says Madara.

"Ok, I will tell you but you have to sit down and promise not to destroy the base." I say. He nods sitting down. "She said that our plan will never work and that she will always be there to stop us." I say, waiting for Madara's reaction.

"Is that all that she said Obito?" Asks Madara.

"Yes, that is all she said but, why are you being so calm?" I ask.

"I am all but CALM Obito how can someone know about are plans. Also, the only way to contact you in your mind and not be close to you is through Kakashi Hatake. So that means that not one but who knows how many people know are plans." Yells Madara.

With that he walks out with me shocked at both him yelling and at the information he just told me."

~Back in the leaf village Kakashi's POV~

I was in shock when she said Obito and Madara, but also what she said that shocked me even more was when she said that Rin had forgiven me and that he should too. I thought that Obito and Madara were both dead. Then, she collapsed and I got worried.

"Lord Hokage is she going to be alright?" I asked.

"Yes Kakashi she will be fine Isha is just finishing healing her and Mitsuko passed out for the pain and lack of energy." He answers.

"I hope that was enough time Lord Hokage, that was the slowest I could heal her." Says Isha.

"Yes that is fine Isha, thank you for your time. I think she got all the information out that she needed too." Says the Hokage.

I let out a breath I did not know I was holding.

"Why don't we move them to your house Kakashi now that they are both healed and asleep?" Asked the Hokage.

"Ok, Lord Hokage I think that is a good Idea." I respond.

I pick up Naruto and the Hokage picks up Mitsuko. As soon as Naruto was moved away from Mitsuko he started to cry, and I looked over to the Hokage and Mitsuko is stiff and is also starting to cry even though she is passed out. It is like they know that they are away from each other.

"I think that we should keep them together Kakashi. Here take Mitsuko." Says the Hokage.

He hands me Mitsuko and when they touch Naruto stops crying and Mitsuko relaxes in my arms.

"Let's us go Lord Hokage my house should be safe now that the attack has ended" I say.

~At Kakashi's House~

I lay both sleeping babies on my bed and go to get ready for tomorrow. "Have a goodnight Kakashi and take care." Says the Hokage.

"You as well Lord Hokage. I will try my best to take of Naruto and Mitsuko." I say a little worried.

"I know you will do just fine. Night." He says then teleports away.

I get into the bed and cuddle with the two babies and fall into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

(Mitsuko's POV)

~6 years later~

Life has been good in the leaf village. Naruto and I are attending the academy together. Naruto is still a little dumb no matter how much I try to help him. He knew who his parents were, I made dure of that, and that just makes him want to become Hokage even more. He and Sasuke are rivals. For me I have been secretly training with Kakashi and some of the other Jounin. I learned that I have all five chakra natures and wood style. I also tried the summoning jutsu and found that I have five summonings. They are a cheetah named Hayai, a silver wolf named Gin, a blue tiger Aoi, and a midnight colored griffin named Mayonaka, and last a red phoenix named Hono. To say Kakashi was surprised is an understatement. I also have this eye thing that I call Hikari no me. When I activated it my eyes go all white, but really it is the Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan put together. From this training I am as powerful or more powerful than a Legendary Sannin. No one but the Hokage knows this. I get beat by the villagers sometimes but i never fight back. Today I am excused from my classes at the academy, and am going with Itachi onii-san to stop and maybe KILL DANZO!

"You remember what the plan is right onii-san." I ask

"Yes Mitsuko I remember what to do, but are you sure that you can do it?" Asks Itachi showing a little worry.

"Yes Itachi I am sure I can do it and I will. Remember I am the one who came up with this plan." I say.

~flashback~

We are on are way to talk to the Hokage. I knock on the door, and heard a gruff come in. We walked in and there was the Hokage sitting behind his desk the had stacks of paper on it. He looks up to see us.

"What can I do for you two?" He asked putting his seal down.

"We just came to tell you some serious information that needs to be dealt with." I answer.

"What information have you found that needs to dealt with?" Asks the Hokage getting serious.

"First, Lord Hokage before I tell you I am going to do a silencing jutsu on the soom. Now Hokage the information is that Elder Danzo is going to try to massacre a clan of ninjas that reside in our village." I ask staring at the Hokage showing that I am serious.

"How did you even fine that out, none of my allies have said anything about Danzo. Also, what clan would he dare try to target?" He asked.

"Hokage you know how I know this information, you remember what I said about the people in Naruto's future." I say.

"Yes I do remember that conversation, go on?" Says the Hokage.

"Ok well the clan that Danzo is after is the Uchiha Clan." I say.

"Mitsuko are you sure this will happen I have not heard any rumors or anything from any of the Elders concerning this matter." Stats the Hokage with doubt clear in his voice.

"No disrespect Lord Hokage but I will not stand by and let my onii-san become a rouge ninja because of that STUPID man,and onii-san's Mangekyo Sharingan. Also, Hokage I just came here to let you know what will be happening, I will stop him and kill him if necessary. With or without your help." I state getting angry.

"Wait Mitsuko I will become a rogue because of this?" Asks Itachi a little astounded.

"Yes onii-san you do but I will not let that happen. Now Hokage I have a plan are you going to help or not." I say.

"Ok. well I guess that there is no stopping you so I will help, tell me about this plan you have." Says the Hokage looking straight at me giving me his full attention.

"Ok, so onii-san will make a clone before we get to the meeting that is going to happen in three days. Onii-san will deal with the Root Anbu that Danzo has, while the clone and I go to the meeting I will wait for the signal from onii-san. The signal will be I love you Nii-chan, this will tell me that Onii-san has defeated all the Anbu. Then, to let him know that it is ok to substitute back I will say I Love you to onii-san. Then, we will wait till Danzo talks about the massacre to attack. When we attack I will put up a wood wall that you and the other Elders are not involved, and then I will kill him with Onii-San's help. Did you get all that?" I say.

"Yes I got it all but I have a few questions. One why are those the signals they don't seem like any secret code to use, and two what if Danzo transports away how will you get to him then?" He asked.

"For your first question is that they might not seem like secret signals to you but they are to us. Onii-san never calls me Nii-san always my name. Also, to answer your second question is that through my training I have mastered the 4th's Transportation jutsu and have already placed a seal on him. So it does not matter if he transports away I can go after him. So are you both good with that plan.?" I asked.

"Yes I got it." Said both the Hokage and Itachi.

~End of flashback~

We arrived at the door to the meeting room that Itachi Onii-san is so opposed to meet the Elders, but the Elders didn't know that I am coming to the meeting too.

Itachi knocked on the door and I am behind him so none of the Elders could see me. We here come in from behind the door. Itachi opened it but carefully so that they could not see me to the time was right. The Elders and the Hokage are sitting at a circle like table.

"Come in come in Itachi we were just waiting for you to arrive before we start." Says the Hokage.

"Before we start I brought someone along with me, I thought that she should be here for this meeting." Says Itachi jestering for me to come out from behind him.

I come out from behind him and see the….


	7. Chapter 7

(Danzo's POV)

We were waiting for Itachi Uchiha to get here to start the meeting that the other Elders and Hokage are holding. Just then we hear a knock on the door.

"Come in." Says the Hokage.

The door opens and it reveals Itachi. He walks in and closes the door behind him.

"Come in, come in Itachi we were waiting for you to get here so we could start." Says the Hokage.

"Before we start I brought someone along with me. I thought that she should be here for the meeting also." Says Itachi.

He gestures for the person to show themselves. What surprises me is that was not the person but that is was a girl that looked no older the 6 years-old. I look at the other Elders and they are shocked as well. How could she cancel her chakra so much that none of us could feel her?

"Hello, my name is Mitsuko Kaneko. It is a pleasure to meet you all." She says bowing.

"Itachi, why did you bring a child to a SECRET meeting. This is no place for a child. Have her leave immediately." I say sternly.

"Very well Elder Danzo, if Mitsuko cannot stay then I will go as well. I am sure that other Elders and yourself can deal with your problem yourself and without my help." Says Itachi starting me in the eyes dead serious.

I think on what he said for a minute. It could not hurt to have her here. She will not tell anyone and if she does I will just send one of my root anbu to get her and then that amazing chakra control will be mine.

"Fine, the child can stay, but she is not to speak during the meeting as she has no say in the matters we will discuss. Is that clear?" I tell them.

"Yes, we understand." Says Itachi and Mitsuko.

They join us at the table and the meeting starts.

(Mitsuko's POV)

"So the main reason that we called this meeting is because I have found evidence that the leader of the Uchiha clan Fugaku Uchiha Is plan an attack on the village." Says Danzo.

"Well that is a serious accusation, what evidence do you have?" Asks the Hokage.

Danzo makes a few hand signs and then there is a puff of smoke, now one the table is a small scroll.

"This is a copy of the plan that one of my anbu got from the Uchiha compound. It tells of different groups going to targeted locations in the village. The main areas are the academy, the Hokage Tower, and the anbu building." Says Danzo.

"Well, then we need to set up a meeting with him at once. There is still a chance that we could stop the attack." Says the Hokage.

"NO, we must stop them now. We don't have time to set up a meeting, we don't know when they will attack. We need to need to send Itachi to kill them all before they have a chance to do them same to us. They would not expect that Itachi is there to kill them and then we have a solution no attack." Says Danzo and the other Elders other than the Hokage nodding in agreement.

=Well Hokage I don't think that you are going to change his mind. So we are a go for the plan.= I think to him.

=Ok, I understand, but please be careful the both of you.= He responds.

= Don't worry Hokage we will be fine. = I say. Then Itachi's clone starts talking.

"Nii-chan I love you," Says the clone.

"I love you too Onii-san." I say.

Ok, we both have the signal. I feel a slight shift in the room, knowing that Itachi has changed back with his clone I stand and go over to Danzo.

"It was a pleasure to meeting you Elder Danzo, but goodbye." I say, then transform.

I now have on all black anbu outfit on and a pair of dual katakanas on my back. My chakra is unleashed by half so that it is more powerful than Danzo's but less than the Hokages. I activate my Hikari no me and my eyes go white.

"What a the meaning of this! Says Danzig backing up a little getting into a fighting stance.

"Well, Danzo I will not allow Itachi to become a rogue because if your close mindedness. So because you are so stubborn about killing all the Uchiha's, I am in turn going to kill you." I say in a deadly tone.

"What you can't kill me you are just a child no more than six years old. How do you even know how to do these advanced jutsu's." Asked Danzig getting a little worried.

"Let's just say that I am a lot stronger than you think. Now, TIME TO DIE! Wood style: wood wall." I say a wall forms and separates the Hokage and other Elders from us.

"What how can you have the wood style too?" Asked Danzig looking frantic.

"Like I said I am stronger than you think. Now no more talking, let's go Itachi." I say.

I take out my katakanas and charge Danzo I am so fast that can not stop my attack and I stamp him in the eye.

"Ahh. You little BITCH. You will pay for that!" He yells holding his eye.

"How DARE you call her that, you really are going to die." Itachi says flames of fury now in his eyes.

Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and put Danzo into his torture realm. I then added my Hikari no me, so that all the damage we did to him in the tortured realm will actually happen to his body. I know that I wanted it to be painful, so I started slashing his arms and legs and soon he is on his knees. We deactivate are eyes and Itachi turns to me.

"I think that enough torturing lets's just get this over with so we can go home." He says.

"Ok." I turn around to give Danzo the final blow when a fireball gets shot at him. He moved just in time so that only the ends of his clothes got burnt.

"Shit when was able to activate his jutsu?" I ask looking around.

"I don't know how you know about my jutsu but just to let you know I did it when you and the Uchiha brat were talking." Said Danzo from his upside down position on the ceiling.

"I know a lot about you and your root anbu. Now, why don't you come down here ad finish this fight." I say getting into a fight stance.

"Now child why would I do that? When I can just teleport away and get away for you all where you can very follow me." Says Danzo smugly, with that he teleported away.

"HA. He thinks he got away. No chance, Hiraishin no jutsu." I say.

I touch Itachi and we are taken to where Danzo has teleported to. I open my eyes and see that we are on top of the Hokage mountain. Danzo is staring at us in shock.

"Ho-How is that possible? There is no way you could follow me after I teleported." He says in shock.

"Well that question is simple to answer you have a seal on your, so I can follow you wherever you go go no matter how far, Now Die!" I state matter-a- factly.

I run at him, but then he does something unexpected. When I got close enough for him to try to block or me to finish him, he rams his hand into my stomach and turns his wrist. I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and I coughed. I looked down and saw that my hand was covered in blood. I turn to Danzo.

"W-what did you do to me?" I asked my breathing coming in pants because of the pain.

"Oh, that is simple I just opened the seal of that demon living inside you." Said Danzo mockingly.

"Now there is really no way that you are getting out of this alive." I state.

He goes to attack with some shuriken, I prepared for the pain of the shuriken when Itachi jumped in and blocked them. I stand up and get prepared for what is coming.

"Itachi leave now, tell the Hokage to evacuate the area that is close to this area until I am home. Also, no one is to come near this area to help is that understood. Not even you Itachi you are not to come near this area.

"Yes, Mitsuko I understand. I am leaving just be careful and a good killing." He said smiling, knowing that the pain in the ass Elder was going to die, with that we teleport away.

=Now, the real fun begins.= I hear Kurama say.

I feel a new burst of excruciating pain and then the world went dark.

Please comment and review.


	8. Chapter 8

(Danzo's POV)

We were waiting for Itachi Uchiha to get here to start the meeting that the other Elders and Hokage are holding. Just then we hear a knock on the door.

"Come in." Says the Hokage.

The door opens and it reveals Itachi. He walks in and closes the door behind him.

"Come in, come in Itachi we were waiting for you to get here so we could start." Says the Hokage.

"Before we start I brought someone along with me. I thought that she should be here for the meeting also." Says Itachi.

He gestures for the person to show themselves. What surprises me is that was not the person but that is was a girl that looked no older the 6 years-old. I look at the other Elders and they are shocked as well. How could she cancel her chakra so much that none of us could feel her?

"Hello, my name is Mitsuko Kaneko. It is a pleasure to meet you all." She says bowing.

"Itachi, why did you bring a child to a SECRET meeting. This is no place for a child. Have her leave immediately." I say sternly.

"Very well Elder Danzo, if Mitsuko cannot stay then I will go as well. I am sure that other Elders and yourself can deal with your problem yourself and without my help." Says Itachi starting me in the eyes dead serious.

I think on what he said for a minute. It could not hurt to have her here. She will not tell anyone and if she does I will just send one of my root to get her and then that amazing chakra control will be mine.

"Fine, the child can stay, but she is not to speak during the meeting as she has no say in the matters we will discuss. Is that clear?" I tell them.

"Yes, we understand." Says Itachi and Mitsuko.

They join us at the table and the meeting starts.

(Mitsuko's POV)

"So the main reason that we called this meeting is because I have found evidence that the leader of the Uchiha clan Fugaku Uchiha Is plan an attack on the village." Says Danzo.

"Well that is a serious accusation, what evidence do you have?" Asks the Hokage.

Danzo makes a few hand signs and then there is a puff of smoke, now one the table is a small scroll.

"This is a copy of the plan that one of my anbu got from the Uchiha compound. It tells of different groups going to targeted locations in the village. The main areas are the academy, the Hokage Tower, and the anbu building." Says Danzo.

"Well, then we need to set up a meeting with him at once. There is still a chance that we could stop the attack." Says the Hokage.

"NO, we must stop them now. We don't have time to set up a meeting, we don't know when they will attack. We need to need to send Itachi to kill them all before they have a chance to do them same to us. They would not expect that Itachi is there to kill them and then we have a solution no attack." Says Danzo and the other Elders other than the Hokage nodding in agreement.

=Well Hokage I don't think that you are going to change his mind. So we are a go for the plan.= I think to him.

=Ok, I understand, but please be careful the both of you.= He responds.

= Don't worry Hokage we will be fine. = I say. Then Itachi's clone starts talking.

"Nii-chan I love you." Says the clone.

"I love you too Onii-san." I say.

Ok, we both have the signal. I feel a slight shift in the room, knowing that Itachi has changed back with his clone I stand and go over to Danzo.

"It was a pleasure to meeting you Elder Danzo, but goodbye." I say, then transform.

I now have on all black anbu outfit on and a pair of dual katakanas on my back. My chakra is unleashed by half so that it is more powerful than Danzo's but less than the Hokages. I activate my Hikari no me and my eyes go white.

"What a the meaning of this! Says Danzig backing up a little getting into a fighting stance.

"Well, Danzo I will not allow Itachi to become a rogue because if your close mindedness. So because you are so stubborn about killing all the Uchiha's, I am in turn going to kill you." I say in a deadly tone.

"What you can't kill me you are just a child no more than six years old. How do you even know how to do these advanced jutsu's." Asked Danzig getting a little worried.

"Let's just say that I am a lot stronger than you think. Now, TIME TO DIE! Wood style: wood wall." I say a wall forms and separates the Hokage and other Elders from us.

"What how can you have the wood style too?" Asked Danzig looking frantic.

"Like I said I am stronger than you think. Now no more talking, let's go Itachi." I say.

I take out my katakanas and charge Danzo I am so fast that can not stop my attack and I stamp him in the eye.

"Ahh. You little BITCH. You will pay for that!" He yells holding his eye.

"How DARE you call her that, you really are going to die." Itachi says flames of fury now in his eyes.

Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and put Danzo into his torture realm. I then added my Hikari no me, so that all the damage we did to him in the torture realm will actually happen to his body. I know that I wanted it to be painful, so I started slashing his arms and legs and soon he is on his knees. We deactivate are eyes and Itachi turns to me.

"I think that enough torturing lets's just get this over with so we can go home." He says.

"Ok." I turn around to give Danzo the final blow when a fireball gets shot at him. He moved just in time so that only the ends of his clothes got burnt.

"Shit when was able to activate his jutsu?" I ask looking around.

"I don't know how you know about my jutsu but just to let you know I did it when you and the Uchiha brat were talking." Said Danzo from his upside down position on the ceiling.

"I know a lot about you and your root anbu. Now, why don't you come down here ad finish this fight." I say getting into a fight stance.

"Now child why would I do that? When I can just teleport away and get away for you all where you can very follow me." Says Danzo smugly, with that he teleported away.

"HA. He thinks he got away. No chance, Hiraishin no jutsu." I say.

I touch Itachi and we are taken to where Danzo has teleported to. I open my eyes and see that we are on top of the Hokage mountain. Danzo is staring at us in shock.

"Ho-How is that possible? There is no way you could follow me after I teleported." He says in shock.

"Well that question is simple to answer you have a seal on your, so I can follow you wherever you go go no matter how far, Now Die!" I state matter-a- factly.

I run at him, but then he does something unexpected. When I got close enough for him to try to block or me to finish him, he rams his hand into my stomach and turns his wrist. I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and I coughed. I looked down and saw that my hand was covered in blood. I turn to Danzo.

"W-what did you do to me?" I asked my breathing coming in pants because of the pain.

"Oh, that is simple I just opened the seal of that demon living inside you." Said Danzo mockingly.

"Now there is really no way that you are getting out of this alive." I state.

He goes to attack with some shuriken, I prepared for the pain of the shuriken when Itachi jumped in and blocked them. I stand up and get prepared for what is coming.

"Itachi leave now, tell the Hokage to evacuate the area that is close to this area until I am home. Also, no one is to come near this area to help is that understood. Not even you Itachi you are not to come near this area.

"Yes, Mitsuko I understand. I am leaving just be careful and a good killing." He said smiling, knowing that the pain in the ass Elder was going to die, with that we teleported away.

=Now, the real fun begins.= I hear Kurama say.

I feel a new burst of excruciating pain and then the world went dark.

(3rd Hokage's POV)

I was behind the wood wall that Mitsuko made, and I could hear muffled a conversation from the other side of the wall.

"What in the world is going on here Sarutobi?" Asked Mitokado.

"It seems that young Mitsuko and Itachi are going to fight Danzo for some reason." I answer keeping up the facade going along with the plan.

"What! How can that little girl even do those types of jutsu's? Much less fight an Elder as powerful as Danzo." Says Utatane.

"Well I guess she is just full surprises, I have no idea how powerful or skillful she is." I say.

We hear two puff sounds, signaling that the battle had moved to another location. The wood wall disappears and we step out to look at the room and it is empty. We looked around and I spot some blood on the floor.

"Mitsuko, Utatane come over here there looks to be blood on the floor. Someone got injured in the battle." I say I hope that the blood is not from Itachi or Mitsuko's.

"Well I am sure that the blood is from Itachi or that insolent child, there is no way that those two could have injured Danzo." Says Utatane.

"I agree I don't think that they can injure him either." Says Mitokado nodding head in agreement.

"Well, you never know what those two can door who got injured." I say, getting a little angry on the inside that the order two were doubting what Mitsuko and Itachi can do.

Before we could argue anymore Itachi teleported into the room and looking worried. He does not look to be injured except for the ends of his clothes are burnt, but Mitsuko is not with him which makes me even more worried.

"Hokage-sama we need to evacuate the area near the Hokage Mountain." Says Itachi hurriedly.

"Why what has happened Itachi? Where are Mitsuko and Danzo? Also, why are your clothes burnt and there is blood on the floor who's is it." I asked.

"The blood is Danzo's, he got injured during the battle. After Danzo activated his jutsu to heal himself he fled. Mitsuko used the 4th's teleportation jutsu and we followed him. Mitsuko went to attack him and he did something to her and said that he opened the seal to the 9-tails that are inside of her." Itachi says quickly.

My eyes grow big with hearing that information. Why in Kami's name would Danzo do that? Doesn't he know the danger in opening the seal even a little bit? I was about to respond but Utatane spoke first.

"He did WHAT! Itachi gets all available chunin to evacuate that area, then get all jonin not on an active mission to get to the mountain and help end the battle." Says Utatane.

"I am sorry Elder Utatane but I can't do that second order. Mitsuko stated clearly that under no circumstances are anyone not even myself is to go help end the battle." Says Itachi.

"What do you mean that you can't do my second order. Does a 6-year-old child have more power over you then one of your village Elders?" Yelled Mitokado.

Itachi looks at me for permission before answering know that on one other than myself, Kakashi, him, and Naruto know this. I nod my head giving him permission.

"Actually yes she does, Lord Hokage appointed Mitsuko as the 4th Legendary Sannin. She has had that status from the beginning of this year. So yes Elder Mitokado she does have more power over me than the both of you." Answers Itachi with a little smile on his face.

"But-t…" Utatane starts, looking over at me in shock realizing that I was just acting like I had no knowledge of Mitsuko's powers.

"That's enough! We don't have time for arguing. Itachi gets all available chunin and jonin to evaluate the area near the mountain. Then Find Kakashi and tell him to wait at the hospital he will be needed there." I say.

With that Itachi nods his head and takes off into action. I teleport to the mountain, I land a few feet away for where Mitsuko and Danzo's battle is going on, and what I see is shocking. Mitsuko is in the 4-tails state and Danzo is breathing heavy and a bloody mess. After a minute Mitsuko stops leaking Kurama's chakra and reverts back to her human form. Her body is covered in blood but it does not seem to bother her, her focus is only on Danzo. She puts her left hand on her right wrist and as soon as I hear the sound of chirping bird I know what jutsu she is going use. \

"Chidori!" She yells and plunges her on electrified right hand into Danzo's right where his heart is.

Danzo let out an ear-piercing scream, and then Mitsuko withdrew her hand for Danzo's chest. He slumped to the ground died before I could say anything to her she teleports away to my guess is her house.

(Mitsuko's POV)

I had just finished getting the seal closed and Kurama back into the cage. I change back from my 4-tails form to my normal human form. My body is covered in blood but I don't care I am just going to kill Danzo.

"Time to end this." I whisper to myself.

I put my left hand on my right wrist and charge up my Chidori, I put the maximum amount of chakra I can into it making sure this will kill him.

"Chidori!" I yell.

I run at Danzo and he is too slow to dodge because of his injuries, I plunge my hand into his chest right where his heart is. He lets out an ear piercing scream, I withdraw my hand and he collapses at my feet head. Knowing that did indeed kill the bastard I teleport away to my front door. I knock and the door opens to reveal Naruto. He sees my condition and his eyes go wide.

"Mitsuko!" Naruto yells.


	9. Chapter 9

(Kakashi's POV)

I was at home reading my book 'coughporncough' when Itachi teleported into the living room, worry showing on his usual emotional face.

"Kakashi the Hokage has requested that you report to the hospital immediately and wait there." He says in a hurry then teleports away.

I throw my book knowing that if the Hokage told me to report to the hospital then there has to be a threat to the hospital or something wrong. I start running to the hospital but when I get there, there is no immediate danger present, but I wait to know that the Hokage would not tell me to go and stay somewhere I did not need. After a few minutes, I hear the sound of pounding feet. I turn to the sound and see a boy with yellow spiky hair, and is carrying what looks to be a body covered in blood. I look more closely at the boy and realize that the boy is Naruto. I run over to him and as I get closer I can see the look of terror on his face making me very worried.

"Naruto what are you doing here, did the Hokage send you here too.? Who is that in your arms?" I ask worriedly.

"Kashi, this is Mitsuko. She came home like this then passed out when I opened the door. I didn't know what to do so I brought her here. What do I do Kashi, Mitsuko is in really hurt?" Asks Naruto starting to cry hysterically.

"Ok. Naruto calm down before you drop her. Hand her here." I say softly trying to get him to calm down.

He hands me Mitsuko and I can feel her pulse but it is very weak. I go running up to the closest nurse with Naruto right on my tail.

"Nurse, nurse we need help over her immediately, this girl is severely injured." I yell getting closer to the nurse's station.

A nurse runs out looking around for who shouted, she is pulling a gurney along with her. She spots us and rushes over.

"Here, here put here down." Says the nurse lining up the gurney so I could set Mitsuko down.

I put Mitsuko down gently as I could trying to not cause her any more pain. The nurse and I start running to the emergency section of the hospital when she started to ask me questions about Mitsuko and her condition.

"Kakashi who is this? And how is she in such a bad condition?" She asked.

"This is my adopted daughter Mitsuko Kaneko. My other adopted child Naruto brought her here to me. He said that when he opened the door there she was in this condition already, then pass out. He panicked not knowing what to do any brought her here." I answer.

"Ok. Thank you for the information Kakashi we will take it from here. We will inform you when she is stable and you can visit her." Says the nurse taking Mitsuko into the emergency room where I could not follow.

I stop running along and watch the nurse disappear behind a door. I head back to the waiting room where Naruto is waiting. As I get closer to Naruto I can see that he is still crying and looks very worried.

"There, there Naruto Mitsuko is in good hands now and we will see her later. Come along we are going to go the Hokage to find out what happened to your sister." I say to him my eyes full of rage from seeing my daughter like that.

Naruto nods his head, drying his tears and eye coming to match mine full of rage. Fever seeing his sister in such a weakened and defenseless condition. We start running off to the Hokage building.

~ At the Hokage Building ~

We got to the Hokage's office and I bargain the room. Not really caring what was happening in the office. I look around the room and standing inside or Elders Mitokado and Utatane, the Hokage and last Itachi. I glare daggers at Itachi but face Lord Hokage.

"Lord Hokage what the HELL happened to my daughter to make her be in that condition?" I ask in raged.

"I will explain what happened if you can just calm down a little Kakashi." Says Itachi.

I turn toward Itachi and as fast as lightning I had him pinned against the wall.

"Don't you FUCKING tell me to calm down Itachi, you did not see the condition she was in. You were so opposed to protect her Itachi but now she is in the hospital and you are here without a scratch and only your clothes are a little burnt. So tell me again that I should calm down." I say with so much venom in my voice that I made him flinch.

I see fear in his eyes, knowing that he will never let anything like this happen again, and I let him down. Again I turn to the Hokage looking for answers.

you both will tell me what happened to my daughter." I say.

The Hokage and Itachi nod and tell me about the meeting and the battle that Itachi and Mitsuko had against Danzo. I am shocked that they together killed Danzo and very proud that Mitsuko fault so hard for Itachi.

"Thank you both for telling me and I apologize for losing my temper, I just have never seen her in such a condition before so it made me snap. Naruto and I will leave now Mitsuko should be out of the emergency room and into a room by now." I say scratching the back of my head in shame. I open the door and there is one of the nurses for the hospital.

"I was just about to knock. The doctors say that Mitsuko I stable and sleeping in her room." Says the nurse.

"Ok, thank you for telling us, nurse. We will be leaving now." I say to all of them as Naruto and I bow to the Hokage.

"Kakashi can you tell Mitsuko that I am sorry for not protecting her more? Please."

Asks Itachi.

"I will be she will want to see you too. To make sure that you are ok." I say as Naruto and I leave.

~At the hospital ~

When we got to the room that Mitsuko is in we find her sleeping soundly. I go to one of the chairs availed next to her bed and sit down holding her hand. While Naruto takes the other chair on her left side waiting for her to wake up. After about ten minutes she begins to stir and open her eyes.

(Mitsuko's POV)

I am in darkness there is no way out or light to lead me, just darkness. I feel something grab my hand and a small light forms in the darkness. I reach and fight the darkness with all my strength and the light surrounds me. I open my eyes and all I see is white I start to panic, but feel the thing still holding my hand. I look to my and see that it is Kashi that is holding my hand. I look around the room more and see Naruto sitting in the other chair to my left.

"We were so worried about you." Says a voice. I turn toward the voice and it was Naruto that talked.

"I am sorry that I worried you guys but it had to be done." I say looking down at my lap.

I thought that Kashi and Naruto were going to yell at me but they did the exact opposite they pulled me into a hug.

"I know, I know. I am just happy that you are safe and ok." Says Kakashi.

As Naruto adds an extra hug to show that he agrees with Kashi and that they both love me.


	10. Chapter 10

~One year later~

(Mitsuko's POV)

I was walking to the Hokage building. I have to do the unthinkable and tell Itachi that he has to leave the village for a few years to collect the ultimate mission and risk his live. He is not going to be very happy with me. I go to the door of the Hokage's office and knock, waiting for a response.

"Come in." Responses the Hokage from the other side of the door.

I open the door and walk in closing the door behind me. The Hokage motions for me to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk. I sit down and look up at the Hokage with sadness showing in my eyes. Letting the Hokage know how I feel about this subject.

"What is it Mitsuko that was you so upset? What can do to help you?" Asked the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama I need you to give Itachi a mission." I answer.

"What type of mission does he need to go on that has you so upset?" He asked.

"The mission type would be SS rank and the mission would be to infiltrate the organization known as the Akatsuki. He will need to go on this mission of many years and to complete it and to make sure that history turns out how it is so opposed to be." I answer sadly.

"Ok, Mitsuko I will call him here but, you must be the one that tells him about the mission." Says the Hokage.

"That's fine Hokage-sama I agree but could you also call Kakashi he needs to know some information that relates to Itachi's mission." I say.

The Hokage nods and summons them. Itachi and Kakashi teleported into the room with their anbu masks and outfits on, and they bowed to the Hokage.

"You can unmask Itachi, Kakashi, and it is Mitsuko that actually needs to talk with you the two of you." Says the Hokage motioning to me as they take their masks off, turning to face me.

"I asked you both here because I have a mission and information for you. First, Itachi I know you will not like this but you will be going on an SS rank mission to infiltrate the organization known as the Akatsuki. This means that you will be leaving the village for a few years." I say not looking at Itachi in the eyes.

Itachi looked at me with wide and shocked eyes. Full of disbelief about the mission that I have just told him, he has to do.

"W-why do I have to go on this mission Mitsuko. We fought just last year against Danzo so that I wouldn't have to be a rouge ninja. Now you want me to be almost the same thing as we were fighting for me not to be." Says Itachi starting to get mad and panicked.

"I sorry Itachi but it must be you that goes and does this mission. It is the only way that history will be made right after I changed it and killed Danzo." I say solemnly.

"Ok, Mitsuko I understand why you are giving me this mission and why I have to go. I will go on this mission but, do I at least get to say goodbye to Sasuke?" He asks.

"Yes, but just tell him that you are doing a long SS class mission. If he gets mad at you, you can tell him that it was my doing and he can be mad at me instead." I say not looking Itachi in the eyes not believing that he will love me still.

He pats my head making me look up at him. He has a smile but a loving smile on his face.

"Now, now Nii-san yo know that Sasuke could, and would not be mad at you even if I would tell him that." Says Itachi.

"Yes, I know I just don't want you to feel guilty about going and leaving him. If it would make you feel better, I would take the blame so that he would still love you and not possible hate you for leaving. He could even live with Naruto, Kakashi, and I so he wouldn't be alone." I say.

"Yes, that would make me feel much better. Him living with you because I still do not trust my family yet. He is also is still too vulnerable to their ways of manipulation." Says Itachi.

"Ok, that's settled. Now Otou-san, why you are here, is because I need someone I can trust with knowing about this mission so if something happens to me or Sarutobi, Itachi can return to the village not as a rogue but as a hero and respected citizen. Also, Itachi you can return when the Akatsuki is disbanded, not killed I have plans for some of them. That is when your mission will be over and you can return to the village." I say to them both making sure that they both understand what would happen with the mission.

"Ok, Mitsuko/Otome." Says Itachi and Kakashi at the same time, smile a little bit at how much thought and how I would make sure that nothing happened to the one that Itachi loves and cares about.

The both nod and then teleport away leaving just the Hokage and myself in the room. I turn to the Hokage and let out a sigh I did not know I was holding.

"Thank you, Mitsuko I know that was very hard on you to tell Itachi that he had to do." Says the Hokage looking at me with a proud smile.

"It is fine Hokage-sama I am just glad that they were not mad at me and are actually happy with what I talked about with the mission and Sasuke's care." I say and leave the Hokage and the building heading home to be with my family that will so be growing, as we welcome another person into our life.


End file.
